


Sing it for my ears

by purplpeanut



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody told me they wanted a story for this pairing on the comment section of another story and I complied.</p><p>They didn't get along at first, in the catacombs but slowly they've begun to trust each other. Now they have to do a duet in front of the whole school for a monster/normie event. Can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/gifts).



> So kudos to all my lovelies, thanks for reading, etc. etc. Remember I do not own characters, etc. I just steal them for my nefarious purposes and stick them into my own plotline. 
> 
> IF you want ANY pairings of stories in my delicious handwriting, let me know. I'll write something up. My tumblr account is purplpeanut for any of you who wishes to message me there (though I haven't used that in a while). I also play flightrising, again my username is purplpeanut. 
> 
> Now without further ado, read on!~

Since they had been stuck in the catacombs together, it had worked out nicely. However, Headmistress BloodGood had asked if they could sing and play a duet together for the normie monster festival get together. And Operetta sure was stressed.

"I can't do this dal," she cried throwing her hands up in the air, "I've got a magnificent piece but I don't know if he's gonna like it." She swung her hips. Holt laughed.

"Baaby! Ya know what they always say! To get to a man's heart ya gotta go through the music!"

"Excellent advice Holt, now how do i?"

"Just sing it to him, he'll understand," he nodded, "Oh no my battery's going, I'm a-" poof. "Oh hey Operetta, I'll catch ya later!"

"See ya later Jackson," she whispered as she sighed and headed back to the catacombs. 

There stood Johnny Spirit looking as if he had something to say, after a staring contest he finally blurted it out. "Holt said you had a song to sing for me. Why don't you sing it?"

She stared at him, completely dumbstruck. 

"Come on girl, play your organ I'll play my fiddle. It had better be as good as the 'Devil down in Georgia'. "

She laughed. "Ha, you wish!"

"I'm looking over the mountain, and what do I see?  
All a bunch of normies, starin' back at me,  
They start wavin' their hands up, like their gonna cheer,  
Cuz if ya hear the music, ya'll know that we are here.

We say Hi! Ho! To the music, going real slow,  
Hi! Ho! Up up up and down below.

People lookin' at us what do they see,  
WE are the same as you and as me,  
can you hear our voices stronger than before,  
Everybody's cheerin' cryin' out for more.

We say Hi! HO! To the music, going real slow,  
Hi! Ho! up up up and down below.

To the music To the music,  
Steady as the beating drum  
To the music, To the music,  
Pipers pipe and drummers drum.

We say HI! HO! to the music, going real slow,  
HI! HO! UP UP UP AND DOWN BELOW!"

At the last fiddle part, Johnny stopped and yelled out "YES!" Operetta appeared shocked.

"I loved it! I'm pretty sure they'll all love it! Operetta, I could just kiss you right now!"

Operetta's shock turned into a smirk, "Then do so darling."

It was Johnny's turn to look a bit shocked before he leaned it, "I think I will."

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter

"New issue of the Ghostly Gossip, the greatest news yet!" cried Spectra as she roamed the halls allowing monsters to go onto their iCoffins for the latest news. 

"What is it this time?" grumbled Heath to himself. He was feeling a little down. "Oh wow, I knew it!" he cried as he read the new article Spectra had composed. "yes!" he shouted, running around the school, his hair on fire. 

"Oh look Draculaura, it says here in the Ghostly Gossip that-"

"Oh my!" the ghouls were shocked. 

Meanwhile Heath started to blast music to commemorate such a celebration. 

"Oh no music-"

"Hell yeah! I'm back and ready to rock, leave the music to me flamester!" 

"What did you just call me?"

"Flamester! Now why you playin' such blah music?"

"Didn't you hear? Operetta and Johnny Spirit are the hottest couple in Monster High!"

"WHAAT?!" sang Holt, "I can't believe it, she did it!~" And off he went to give them a congradulations. But on the staircase, Operetta had beat him to it making her final announcement. 

"Ya me and my darlin' here are out and official. You flirt with my man and I kill ya. Now that everythin' has been taken care of why not have a party?" 

And with a chaste kiss, under the mistletoe that a certain mischievous ghoul had put up, ahem Venus, everything was merry. 

And that is officially THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos+comments=can you feel the love tonight?


End file.
